


The Football Team Plays the Game but the Band Makes it Interesting (Alternatively Titled Karkat Plays the Sousa)

by darksideInvader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marching Band, karkat plays the sousa, relationships to come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideInvader/pseuds/darksideInvader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a Marching Band AU, all of them are humans and Mr. Slick is the Band Director</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Football Team Plays the Game but the Band Makes it Interesting (Alternatively Titled Karkat Plays the Sousa)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the first chapter is the obligatory expositional chapter so here goes. This is my first public work in awhile so go easy on me. Also, I've only ever played the Trumpet (and the recorder), so I will know about the Brass section the best, and not too much about the woodwinds. 
> 
> This is edited by myself until I can get an editor, so apologies if there are a few mistakes.

==> Be Karkat

You are now Karkat, the slightly shouty and less than slightly crude Sousaphone player. Currently, you are sitting in the band room, waiting for the rest of your miserable little marching band to show up so that you could all get your asses on the bus to band camp. You glance over to see John digging around in the percussion closet with Tavros and Vriska, probably making sure they had everything that they needed for the drumline and pit loaded into the massive moving truck that was sitting outside. Sollux was struggling outside with the not-so-portable keyboard and Jade, the drum major, was looking over the music with Mr. Slick. Mr. Slick was your band director, and somehow the man was even louder and more crass than even you. He often threatened dismemberment or flying tenor drums if you so much as stood a few inches from your dot, and if you didn't make it to interstate, he was prone to pitch a fit akin to a thunderstorm, throwing down his clipboard and screaming until his throat went dry. You look down to your Sousaphone case and consider carrying it out before more people come. However, your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a trumpet playing Let's Go Band obnoxiously loud. Growling threats under your breath, you whip your head back to look at the girl behind you. "Terezi, shut the hell up with that godawful playing! Nobody wants to hear you play that stupid song every minute of the goddamned day!"

You hear her cackle and respond, "C'mon Karkat, loosen up, it's not that bad." She grins at you, ruffles your unruly hair, and walks off to go talk to Vriska, who had emerged from the drum closet and was leaning up against the wall. You sigh and pick up your case, lugging it out to the truck.

On the way, you pass Gamzee and Tavros. The former gives you an easy smile and the latter follows his example. "Hey motherfucker, you need help with your Sousa?" You glance up as the taller boy speaks, his voice a slow drawl. You shake your head, mumbling that you can take care of it yourself, thanks. Gamzee nods and walks off to the band room, Tavros on his heels. You make it outside and stow away your precious instrument, then turn around. You're face to face with the one and only Dave Strider. He gives you a cool nod, expressionless as he slides his mellophone into the truck and walks off to join the rest.

Shaking your head, you follow him in, hearing someone playing loudly. With a deep breath, you enter the room to find Terezi and Gamzee playing I Can Show You the World, the song that they had played for Homecoming last year. Your eye twitching, you yell, "Jesus, do you ever stop, Terezi? And how did she rope you into this, Gamzee? I thought you were on my side!"

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mr. Slick stand up. Matching your volume, he rants, "Hey, Vantas, you sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up! At least Pyrope and Makara can actually play their instruments and memorize their music like they're supposed to! If memory serves, you still had your flip folder at the football games to play the goddamned Star Spangled Banner!" The pugnacious band director gave you a foul look and sat back down, returning to his conversation with Jade.

You flush, sitting down in your seat as Terezi laughs and Gamzee pats you on the shoulder. "It's okay, best friend. You know Slick isn't serious, he just has a short fuse." Giving a sigh, you nod and glare at the band director, flipping him the bird. He sees this and snorts, muttering under his breath. Whatever he said makes Jade crack up, and, despite yourself, you smile a little. It wouldn't be easy, but Band Camp was sure gonna be fun this year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Let's Go Band, if you've never heard it, is a short tune that is pretty annoying, usually played by the Trumpet section before or after band practice.  
> Here's a youtube video of it, played by a Trombone and a Trumpet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nTOTVTqkdo
> 
> As for I Can Show You the World, my school band actually played it for the Homecoming game during marching season and a certain few people in the trumpet section still won't stop playing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 should be longer.


End file.
